Amor bajo la luna llena
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: [IsaneUnohana] Yuri Isane ama a su capitana, pero no sabe que hacer ¿Podrá decírselo? Oneshot


Espero que le deis una oportunidad a este fic, pero no puedo evitar que me guste esta pareja T.T

Isane estaba sentada en el pasillo, con su Zanpakutou apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, mirando la luna llena.

-Hoy está hermosa la luna ¿No? Isane –Dijo un voz conocida acercándose a ella.

-¡Capitana Unohana! –Isane se puso en pie para hacer una reverencia, al hacer ese acto, hizo reír a la mujer de la trenza.

-No hace falta que te alertes cada vez que me ves –Dijo sonriendo amablemente, esa sonrisa era las que más le gustaba a Isane, haciendo que agachara la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-Vale… intentaré no alertarme tanto –Dijo poniéndose de recta, dejando de estar sonrojada.

Unohana, no sabía porque, le gustaba las reacciones de su Teniente, siempre la hacía reír.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola? O ¿Te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta? –Dijo sin parar de sonreír.

-Como desee, Capitana Unohana –Dijo otra vez con una reverencia, haciendo reír otra vez a su capitana.

-Parece que siempre harás lo mismo

-¿Eh? –Isane se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a hacer otra vez la reverencia.- ¡Gomen Nashai! –Dijo poniéndose normal.

Unohana reía levemente, para coger de la mano de su Teniente y arrastrarla con ella.

-Decidí que vendrías conmigo a dar un paseo –Dijo amablemente, sin soltar la mano de su Teniente, sin darse cuenta de que Isane se estaba ruborizando completamente al sentir la suave mano de su capitana con la suya.

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta llegar a un gran parque, llena de flores, que brillaban bajo la luna llena, esa escena hizo que los ojos de Isane brillaran con intensidad.

-Parece que te gusta –Dijo Unohana soltando su mano.

-H… Hai –Dijo mirando el lugar, con su capitana en medio del paisaje.- _"Está… realmente hermosa…"_ –Pensó, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza sonrojada.- _"¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? La amo tanto…"_

-Isane ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás completamente roja –Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

-Tranquila, no me ocurre nada –Dijo sonriendo amablemente, sin quitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Menos mal, me habías preocupado en un momento –Dijo suspirando, para después ponerse seria.

-¿Un Hollow? –Dijo Isane en posición de ataque.

-No… parecen ser dos… Ves con cuidado… parecen ser el doble o triple de fuertes cual nos solemos enfrentar… -Dijo poniéndose en posición, pero notó como Isane se puso en frente de ella.

-Capitana Unohana, no se separe de mi –Dijo muy seria, mirando a todos lados, Unohana sonrió feliz por el acto de su Teniente, pero preocupada por si salía herida.

Ambas escucharon un fuerte ruido salir entre los árboles, que se dirigían a ella, iban a atacar a Unohana, esta, preparada a parar el golpe, vio como Isane saltaba a atacar a uno de los dos Hollow, quien le corta la cabeza y desaparece.

-¿Daijobu, Capitana Unohana? –Dijo acercándose a ella preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien ¡Cuidado! –Chilló su capitana.

Al ver como el segundo Hollow las iba a atacar con sus garras, pero gracias al aviso, Isane cogió a Unohana y se alejó del Hollow, pero no pudo esquivar bien el golpe, tenía su espalda cortada por las garras del Hollow.

-¡Isane! –Dijo preocupada Unohana, poniéndose al lado de su Teniente, vio que la herida era bastante profunda.

-Que Teniente más floja –Dijo acercándose el Hollow.

Isane cayó al suelo, intentando levantarse, pero no podía por la herida en su espalda.

-Capitana… -Susurró, para después perder el conocimiento.

-¡Es hora de morir! –El Hollow iba a matar a ambas en un solo ataque, pero sintió que su sangre se helaba, al ver como Unohana lo miraba asesinamente.

-No permito que nadie toque a mi Teniente –Al decir eso, desapareció de la vista del Hollow, cortando su brazo.

-¡Aaaah! –El Hollow chillaba desesperadamente, para después sonreír satisfecho.- Parece que no te gusta que ataque a tu Teniente… -Con su otro brazo, iba directo hacia Isane, pero su brazo desapareció.

-Te dije que no permito que nadie toque a mi Teniente –Dijo sin apartar la vista asesina.

-¿Tanto amor le tienes? Esos sentimientos son inútiles ¡Ugh! –Su rostro fue cortado velozmente.

Chillaba furiosamente mientras desaparecía lentamente. Al desaparecer, Unohana guardó su Zanpakutou, para cambiar su rostro asesino en preocupación.

-¡Isane! –Fue al lado de la chica, preocupada y mirar con miedo la herida de su espalda.- ¡Minazuki! –De su Zanpakutou, salía un animal grande, de color amarillo.- ¡Llévanos al templo de la Sociedad de las Almas! –Dijo cogiendo a su Teniente y subiendo a Minazuki.

Minazuki comenzó a volar rápidamente, pero el camino era largo, así que duraría una hora más o menos. Unohana miraba preocupada a su Teniente, mientras que su mano salía un reiatsu verde, para sanar un poco la herida.

-Gomen Nashai, Isane, no tengo el material necesario para curarte, aguanta… -Dijo en un susurro.

Los minutos fueron pasando, hasta que Isane fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-¡Ugh! –Se levantó con dificultad, pero Unohana la ayudó a incorporarse.- Arigatou, Capitana Unohana y lo siento… mi Itsegumo y yo no pudimos protegerte… -Dijo mirando triste a otro lugar…

-Isane… no es verdad, me ayudaste mucho –Dijo sonriendo.

-Capitana… el deber de una Teniente es proteger a su Capitán, y acaso… fue al revés –Dijo tristemente, pero sintió como su capitana le ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Fíjate en tu herida… lo hiciste por protegerme… por eso, te lo agradezco –Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Isane vio su espalda, parecía que Unohana pudo cerrar algo de su herida, pero necesitaba un tratamiento especial.

-Ahora solo descansa… tendremos que curarte en cuanto lleguemos… -Dijo mirando al frente.

Isane estaba detrás de ella, mirándola pensativa, realmente, su capitana se había preocupado por ella, en ese momento, se sentía inútil, siempre era protegida por ella. Pero apartando esa idea de su cabeza, le gustaba estar cerca de ella, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, que sus sentimientos tomaron su cuerpo. Así que, por propio impulso, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, abrazando inesperadamente a su Capitana.

Unohana abrió los ojos de par en par, giró su mirada sorprendida, no se creía que su Teniente la abrazara. Isane volvió a la realidad, sonrojándose por lo que había echo.

-Esto… yo… -Isane se fue separando de ella poco a poco.- ¡Gomen Nashai! Yo no quería… -Isane vio como Unohana estaba sería.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Unohana volvió a mirar al frente.

-Capitana Unohana… lo siento por abrazarla… ¡Recibiré cualquier castigo! Pero no lo pude evitar… -Isane apretó los puños para mirar abajo sonrojada.- Os amo capitana…

Isane no recibió respuesta, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, por si su capitana no la volvía a hablar. Minazuki se meneó un poco por el cambio de dirección, pero ese meneo, hizo que Isane cayera hacia atrás, apunto de caer, pero se cogió de la cola del animal. Miro hacia arriba, viendo como su capitana no la venía a ayudar.

-Gomen Nashai por sentir esto por ti… pero no lo puedo evitar… -Isane se maldecía por haberlo dicho.

Unohana estaba sentada en su Minazuki, mirando al frente, parecía feliz, ya que sonreía un poco, pero al ver que estaban cerca del templo, dio la orden a su Zanpakutou a que aterrizara. Este hizo caso, así que aterrizo, cuando Unohana bajó, el animal se convirtió en una Zanpakutou normal y corriente. Unohana le agradeció y la guardó, para acercarse seriamente a su Teniente, que estaba tumbada al suelo.

Isane alzó la vista, para ver a su capitana, seria, así que miró al suelo.

-Capitana Uno… -No acabó de hablar, ya que sintió como su capitana la ayudaba a levantar del suelo.- ¿Capitana?

-Hay que curarte –Dijo seriamente.

Isane no dijo nada. Ambas se dirigieron a una sala, donde Unohana puso a su Teniente bocabajo, para observar su herida. Rápidamente se puso a curarla. Pasó una hora e Isane estaba durmiendo en una cama de la enfermería, en cuanto se despertó, vio como estaba vendada.

-¿Ya te levantaste? –Dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Capitana Uno…! ¡Ugh! –Intentó hacer una reverencia, pero por el dolor en la espalda, no pudo.

-Ya te dije que no hacia falta una reverencia –Dijo sonriendo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-Capitana… yo… -Dijo bajando la vista.- Me gustaría hablar por lo de antes…

-No hace falta…

-¿Eh?

Isane notó como Unohana se le iba acercando, su corazón iba rápidamente, hasta el punto que parecía que se iba a parar. El rubor se le subía en las mejillas. Unohana iba a juntar sus labios con los de ella, hasta que sintió como abrían la puerta, así que cogió una manzana y un cuchillo que había y comenzó a pelarla.

-¡Oneesan! –Chilló una chica morena. Que se tiró en el cuello de la muchacha herida.

-¡Kiyone! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo extrañada.

Kiyone alzó la vista con mirada de cachorrito y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oneesan… me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería… y me preocupé mucho

-Kiyone… -La chica acarició la cabeza de su hermana, para mirar de reojo a su capitana, viendo que estaba de pie, sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, nos vemos después

-¿Eh? Capitana…

Unohana se fue tranquilamente del lugar, dejando solas a las hermanas Kotetsu. Kiyone se dio cuenta de la expresión de su hermana, así que se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes Unohana.

-Oneesan… ¿Aún amas a Unohana-sama?

Isane se sonrojó levemente por la pregunta de su hermana, pero después sonrió tristemente.

-Hai… ayer le dije lo que sentía…

-¿Si? ¡Seguro que te aceptó! Porque tu eres la mejor y… ¡Ella te tiene mucho aprecio! –Dijo emocionada.

-Kiyone… la capitana no me dijo nada… ya sé su respuesta… -Dijo tristemente.

-¡Eso no se sabe! Si no te respondió… ¡Seguro que no sabe que hacer sobre sus sentimientos!

-Kiyone… Arigatou, pero no será como piensas… -Dijo sonriéndole.

-Oneesan…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Mientras que, Unohana paseaba sola por los pasillos del templo, pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se paró en frente de un puerta, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

_-"¿Qué estaba haciendo? Apunto de besar a mi Teniente… ella me quiere… ¿Pero y yo?"_ –Unohana no sabía que hacer con sus sentimientos, pero se olvidó de todo eso cuando abrieron la puerta que tenía en frente.

-¿Unohana-sama? –Dijo Kiyone.- ¿Estabas esperando a que saliera?

-¿Eh? No… Bueno…

Kiyone miro feliz la reacción dela capitana de su hermana, así que se apartó del medio.

-Entra, después de todo yo me tengo que ir –Dijo sonriendo y yéndose del lugar.

-No se parecen en nada… -Dijo con una gota en la nuca. Pero entró a la habitación, haciendo sorprender a su Teniente.

-¡Capitana Unohana!

-Isane, me gustaría que mañana por la noche vinieras al parque donde fuimos antes de que nos atacaran

-De acuerdo

-Bueno, descansa –Dijo sonriendo y yéndose del lugar.

Isane miró la puerta feliz, viendo como su capitana no la odiaba por su confesión, pero se echó en su cama y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente 

Isane se despertó, ya se encontraba mejor de su herida. Se levantó y se puso su ropa de Dios de la muerte. Al salir, vio a su capitana.

-¿Isane? –Dijo sorprendida, mientras llevaba un bol lleno de agua y una toalla dentro de ella.

-Capitana ¿Qué hace con eso?

-Limpiar la herida de tu espalda, es mejor ir cuidando de ella, antes de que se te abra, entra anda –Dijo obligándola a entrar y a sentarse en una silla que había.

Unohana fue quitándole la parte de arriba del kimono y comenzaba a limpiar la herida de la espalda de Isane. Isane notaba la suave mano de su capitana tocar cuidadosamente la herida de su espalda, haciendo estremecer su piel. Cuando acabó de limpiar la herida, la vendó y se puso en pie para llevarse el bol de agua; Isane se puso corriendo la parte de arriba de su Kimono para ir con su capitana.

-Déjeme acompañarla por favor –Dijo con una reverencia, haciendo reír a su capitán.

-Si que puedes, pero intenta no hacer tantas reverencias –Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Déjeme llevar el bol –Dijo mientras lo cogía, rozando las manos de su capitana.

Ambas se ruborizaron por el contacto de cada una, haciendo que desviaran la vista corriendo.

-Bueno, ven, guardemos el bol de agua, después podrás irte, tienes que venir esta noche al parque donde fuimos

-¿Eh? Vale –Dijo sonriendo feliz.

Ambas dejaron el bol, en una parte se separaron, esperando la noche del día.

A la noche, Isane fue corriendo hacia el parque, al llegar, vio a su capitana sentada en la hierba, mirando el cielo estrellado. Isane pensaba que, su capitana, bajo la luna y las estrellas, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente, para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ya llegaste? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai ¿Para que querías que viniera? –Dijo extrañada.

Unohana le sonrió para mirar el cielo, acto seguido, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su Teniente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿No crees que está hermoso el cielo? –Dijo mirándolo.

-H… Hai –Dijo Isane roja hasta la raíz de su cabello, sentía el aroma del cabello de su capitana.

-Quería hablar… sobre lo que paso el otro día –Dijo Unohana poniéndose en frente de su Teniente, bajando la vista sonrojada.

-Ah… tranquila, ya sé su respuesta…. Y lo comprendo… Después de todo… usted ama al capitán Byakuya –Dijo tristemente.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Dijo acercándose a su Teniente.

-Nadie, pero como siempre les veo juntos… -Dijo sonrojada mientras bajaba la vista.

-¿Estás celosa? –Dijo levantando la vista de Isane, pero esta la apartó a un lado.

Unohana quería que la chica la mirara, así que se puso encima de ella, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y la mirara confundida.

-Isane, no amo a Byakuya-sama, así que no estés celosa

-Capitana Uno… -No habló, ya que sintió como su capitana fue juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Sentía que sus labios eran suaves y dulces, poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso.

-Esta es mi respuesta –Dijo separándose, pero sus miradas se mantenían cerca.

Isane la miraba confundida, para después sonreír y abrazarla.

-Capitana Uno… -Unohana puso un dedo en los labios de su Teniente.

-No me llames siempre 'Capitana Unohana' llámame 'Unohana'

-Pero… eres superior… está prohibido…

-Siempre respetando las normas –Dijo riendo divertida.- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti –Dijo besándola dulcemente.

-Os amo, Unohana-sama –Dijo correspondiendo al beso.

-Yo también, Isane

**Fin**

Espero que os haga gustado si lo habéis leído u.uU


End file.
